Mistake
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: Dean Winchester is a successful mechanic in his small town, his best friend and accountant Castiel Novak is a gay. Castiel's best friend Ruby is pregnant with Deans brother Sam's child. Castiel agrees to adopt the baby, but what will happen when dean finds out about his baby brother's love child?


**Dean Winchester is a successful mechanic in his small town, his best friend and accountant Castiel Novak is a gay. Castiel's best friend Ruby is pregnant with Deans brother Sam's child. Castiel agrees to adopt the baby, but what will happen when dean finds out about his baby brother's love child?**

**I am not good at summaries**

**I of course do not own Supernatural or its characters.**

Dean

"Hey Sammy"

I say to my little brother, it is his last year in law school and I couldn't be more proud of him

"hello Dean"

I roll my eyes "you have been spending too much time with Cas"

Castiel Novak was my brothers roommate before law school and is now my best friend.

"sorry I just have a lot on my mind"

"like what?"

"sorry can't say"

I raise my eyebrows

"why not you tell me everything Sam"

he sighs "I don't want you to hate me"

"I could never hate you so spill"

he sighs

"I will tell you soon Dean"

he went back upstairs. I was so excited when he told me he was going to be staying with me for the break but he is being moody which is not that different but I want to know what is wrong with him, I raised that kid since our parents died. I rub the back of my neck, this is going to be a long week.

Castiel

"Sam's the father?" I ask my friend Ruby, she nods

"yes but I am not keeping it"

I tilt my head

"I always thought you were against abortion but I will support you no matter what"

she smiles

"I mean giving it up for adoption"

"oh"

she smiles "how is it working for Dean" she asks sipping her milkshake

"good" I smile

"Castiel would you do something for me?"

"of course I love you"

she smiles "I want this baby to go to someone who isn't a stranger"

I am confused

"after it's born I am going to move away probably leave the country and never come back, I want you to be it's father"

"me?" I ask in shock

"of course look I know this is a lot to ask but you love kids"

I nod, I do love children of course being gay I would have to go through having to find a woman to carry said child and I always thought I would be married but

"of course I will" I say to her,

Ruby has been my friend since she and my older brother Lucifer started dating in high school, they ended it on good terms and I never stopped being friends with her

"thank you so much Castiel"

I smile "what about school?"

"I am only 8 weeks along I can finish school before the baby is born"

I nod

"okay" I smile, she takes my hands

"we need to contact our lawyers"

I roll my eyes, Ruby's lawyer is a moron named Chuck while my lawyer is my oldest brother Michael.

"I will call Michael later this week"

she nods and smiles

"thank you so much I owe you everything"

"I will take the baby as payment" I joked,

we ate and caught up, I wanted her to stay with me at my apartment but she said she is staying with her mother, I arrive at my house and decide to call Michael right away

"Novak" he answers

"hello Michael"

"hello Castiel what do you need?"

"I have decided to adopt a child"

there is silences for a few minutes

"congratulations Castiel you will be a great father"

"thank you Michael, I am adopting Ruby's unborn child, she wants this kept quiet, closed adoption, giving up ever parental right"

"very well, I have a few connections at social services, first thing first you need a house"

I sigh, I come from a wealthy family, I was left a trust fund from my parents that I could easily live off of until the end of my days but I never wanted that, I want to live off of what I make,

"I know how you feel Castiel but it will be easier to raise a child in a house plus since none of us have children your child may become heir to the family fortune"

I roll my eyes

"Lucifer is the one who runs all of their companies"

my mother died giving birth to me and my father committed suicide a few years later, I was raised by nannies and my youngest older brother Gabriel who is only 2 years older than me,

"true but do as I say Castiel, the adoption process is a slow one but since you already have a willing mother and child that may speed it up"

"thank you Michael"

"you want a boy or a girl?"

"doesn't matter to me this could be my only chance to have a child"

he laughs

"I know but you do what this means right"

"no what?"

"Gabriel is never going to leave you alone" he laughed

"I will be okay"

"also means you will have to come to New York and LA more"

I laugh "you think Lucifer will approve?"

"of course Luc loves you"

I smile "thank you Michael"

"I will do some research and call you tomorrow you want me to tell them or do you want to?"

"I will Call Lucifer now"

"goodbye Castiel"

"Goodbye"

I hang up and call my other brother

"hello Castiel how can I be of service"

"I have something to tell you"

"what's up?"

"you remember Ruby?"

"yes of course I dated her stupid"

"well she's pregnant and I am adopting her child"

"interesting"

"why interesting?"

"oh nothing I know you wanted children so good luck"

"thank you Lucifer"

"no problem you are going to come to New York more often now so I can see my niece or nephew"

I laugh "of course I will visit"

"good I barely get to see you anymore since you moved away"

Lucifer never wanted me to leave New York, not even when I decided to go to Stamford

"I saw you a month ago I have just been busy with work"

"I respect that you know I do I just wish you have decided to stay and be my CFO"

"I know Lucifer"

"anyway I have a meeting soon, give Ruby my regards and good luck"

"thank you"

I hang up and decided to pull out my lap top and look at houses around the area, since I am getting a house I want one with a decent backyard, I will have to get a Playtex for when the baby is older, my phone rings

"how is my favorite blue eyed friend?"

"hello Dean"

"hey Cas man I just banged this girl she was smoking hot"

I roll my eyes

"that's nice Dean"

"oh now now I am actually calling about Sam have you heard from him?"

"nope not since he got back"

"if you hear anything let me know okay?"

"of course Dean"

"night buddy"

"goodbye Dean"

I have been in love with Dean Winchester since the day I laid eyes on him, but he is straight so I have settled for being his best friend, it just hit me, Sam is the father, I am going to be raising Sam's child, oh my, this is not going to go over well with Dean.

Sam

"hey Ruby"

I finally decided to call her, I do care about her but I cheated on my girlfriend Jessica, who I do love but it has been so hard with us living apart, I was drunk and Ruby was there, now we have a huge problem

"hey Sam" she says

"I am so sorry for reacting the way I did"

I told her to get an abortion and that I hated her for it, it was the worst moment in my life

"I understand anyway doesn't matter Castiel is going to adopt it"

"Cas?"

Cas was my roommate for a couple of years before I went to law school, he and I became best friends and well there was an incident before I met Jess, we kissed and well to be honest it was very awkward for both is afterwards, but we got over it and moved on, that's when I introduced him to Dean, I was so happy they hit it off so well but now if I hang out with both of them I feel like a third wheel, Cas always included me but Dean sometimes would forget I am even there

"Castiel Novak is a good choice I would rather know my child is in good hands then off with some stranger"

"I see your logic"

"did you tell your brother?"

"no not yet"

"well you have some time but once Gabriel knows the whole world will know"

I roll my eyes, Gabriel is a loud mouth candy eating guy who will come into our lives, cause trouble and then leave

"true I will tell him"

"alright so I assume Castiel has called Michael by this point and asked for advice you and I are going to have to sign some forms to give up our rights"

"of course"

Michael Novak is a lawyer legend, I hope to be like him when I am done with school

"alright then I will call you with more details or you can call and ask Castiel yourself"

"alright goodbye Ruby"

Dean

"earth to Cas"

I say to him, he is working in my office which is odd because normally he works from his apartment but he comes in once a month

"Dean I need your opinion on something"

I walk over

"what's up buddy?" I turn and face the computer screen

"I am looking for a house"

I raise an eyebrow "why?"

he shrugged "just felt like it is time I bought a house"

I nod "okay"

I looked at a few of his choices

"so what is your price range?" I ask

"money is not an issue"

I roll my eyes "listen rich boy that's normally how people decide on a house"

he smiles "what is a reasonable amount for a house then?"

"I thought you were living off of what I pay you, don't you budget?"

"not really I know how much my rent is, and I always spend the same amount on food"

I roll my eyes "whatever how many rooms?"

"three or four"

I nod "why so many?"

"maybe I would like to have guests and I would like a room to be turned into an office"

I nod "good because we do not have the room here"

he looks around "sorry" he says getting up

"sit down, how about we call a real estate agent and I will help you look"

"thank you Dean" he smiled

"okay now I need my office to do paper work"

he nods and leaves, I laugh, my stupid beautiful best friend.

**Two months later**

Castiel

"come on Cas this is the fourth house this week"

I roll my eyes "come on Dean this is important"

"Cas just pick one already"

I shake my head, it has been two months and I am still not allowed to tell Dean about the baby, Ruby sent me a copy of her ultrasound photo, I am starting a scarp book, I have a home visit in two months for social services which Michael said is just a formality, Sam hasn't talk to me in over a month which worries me, he and I were close in college, I understand he is avoiding his mistake but I can only keep this from Dean so long, I need to get him to tell Dean or I will do it myself, even though Dean will be angry with me for not telling him in the first place. We drive back to his house, that's when I notice it

"why didn't you tell me the house across from you is for sale?" I ask

"because I didn't think to, Ms crazy thought it wasn't enough for you" he rolls his eyes

"next time you buy a house try to set a very low budget"

I walk away from him,

"Cas! What are you doing?" he yelled,

the house is about the same size as Deans, probably a three bedroom and two bath, I knock on the door, a woman maybe in her fifties answers

"hello" she smiles

"I will give you 500 000 for this house"

she blinks "are you serious?"

I nod

"if that is too low I am more than welcome to offer you more"

she smiles

"whats your name?"

"Castiel Novak"

she nods

"okay Castiel let me get your information, you will have to talk to the man on the sign out there"

I look over

"no he may contact me if he wishes"

I get out my check book,

"what's your name?"

"Olivia Malcolm" I nod and write the check

"here you are, go cash it or whatever you like to do with it, here is my phone number please let me know as soon as I am able to move in"

I smile and walk away, Dean is glaring at me

"okay what did you do?"

"I believe I just purchased a house"

he raises an eyebrow

"just like that?" I nod

"I offered her what I believe the house is worth, I believe though I will have to make a few calls to get a good revocation team here to do the house the way I like"

he nods

"how much did you give her?"

"isn't that rude?" I joked

"seriously I would say maybe 250 000 to 300 000 or less because you want to renovate"

"I gave her 500 000"

"are you Fucking kidding me?" he yelled

"no of course not"

"dammit Cas that house is not worth that much"

"it is worth everything to me, we are right across the street from each other"

he rubs his hair

"I guess that is a plus but next time ask questions like how much are you selling for"

I nod "alright I need a beer"

I laugh "you always need a beer" I say entering his kitchen

"okay dude seriously why the rush for a house"

I sigh "I am hoping to adopt a child"

he looks shocked

"wow" he says

"wow umm good for you"

I smile

"Dean I have to tell you something but I promised I wouldn't but I can't keep it from you anymore"

he raises an eyebrow

"Ruby is the mother of the child I am adopting and Sam is the father"

I can see the anger creeping on his face

"why didn't you tell me?" he says calmly

"because Sam asked me to wait until he was ready to tell you but he refuses to take mine or Ruby's calls so I don't know what to do, I just really wanted to tell you Dean I am so sorry"

I can feel myself tearing up, I betrayed my best friend's trust, but he doesn't look mad

"Cas calm down" he puts his hands on my shoulders "I am not angry with you"

"really?" I asked shocked

"I am glad you told me"

I can still see the anger

"so do you know if it is a boy or a girl yet?"

I shake my head "no" he nods

"so you must of not told Gabe yet" he joked, taking a long pull from the beer bottle

"no I was waiting for you to know first but Michael knows he is handling the adoption himself, I need to do a home study and he recommended I get a house to raise the baby in"

he nods

"smart so I am going to live across the street from my niece or nephew"

I sigh

"yes" he looks at me

"Cas are you sure about this?"

"of course I am I want to be a father" he nods

"okay I need some time to myself but Cas I am not angry with you so please no chick flick moments"

I nod

"goodbye Dean"

I get into my car, I try to call Sam but he doesn't answer his phone. I hope everything works out.

**Two days later**

Sam

I had an interview today that went perfectly, I am be an associate soon as I graduate,

"hey Sam Castiel called again" said Jess

"I'll call him later" she rolled her eyes

"is something going on between you two?"

"no not really" I smile,

"Sam" she sighs, I take her hands

"okay Jess, Cas and I had disagreement over something stupid and I know he is calling to try and make things right but I feel like I need a little bit more time before we make up"

she smiles and sits on my lap

"Castiel is the sweetest creature I have ever met"

I smile "and he always will be"

I smile, I feel horrible about Cas but I just don't want to even think about it. We hear a knock on the door

"I'll get it" said Jess getting off of me, I smile and go back to my paper,

"hey Dean" I hear Jess say,

what is he doing here?

"sorry Jess I need a few minutes alone with my baby brother"

"okay I need to go to the store anyway"

they both walk on the living room, I kiss Jess and she leaves

"you're a fucking coward"

I raise an eyebrow "what are you talking about"

"Cas told me about the baby"

I stand up "what?" I yell

"yeah why didn't you tell me?"

he is oddly calm but knowing Dean he is just waiting to explode

"I didn't want to admit it, I wanted to pretend I never made a stupid mistake"

"and giving your kid to Cas is the best solution?"

"Ruby made that decision I told her to get an abortion"

he laughed "of course you did Sammy"

"what do you want me to say Dean?"

"how about sorry for lying to you Dean, sorry I am so pathetic and cowardly I can't even raise my own kid"

"I don't want it Dean"

he laughed

"know what? I am actually glad you are not getting it at least Cas will be a good father"

he leaned against my table

"you came all the way up here to tell me off"

he nodded

"yeah I felt I had the right to, do you have any idea how lucky you are? Cas is going to be raising your kid instead of some crappy foster home"

I sigh "I don't care Dean it is not my child"

okay there is his angry face

"how can you hate a baby so much Sammy"

I roll my eyes "because it should never have been created"

"oh so what? now your god"

"no Dean I just don't want anything to do with it"

"or Cas now right he told me you wont return his calls"

"its none of your business Dean" I yell

"your my brother and Cas is my best friend"

I laugh "if it wasn't for me you never would have met him"

he nodded "I know that so stop being a douche to the guy who is doing you a favor"

"whatever Dean this isn't my problem anymore"

he laughed "what happened to my brother?"

"I grew up"

"and decided to be a douche?"

"Dean just go"

"have fun telling Jess Sammy"

he leaves with that, I will never tell Jess, she will never know.

**Two weeks later**

Castiel

I have all of my plans made I just need to wait for Ruby's call, she is finding out the gender today and she promised to call me, my phone rings

"Novak"

"god when did you turn into Michael"

"Gabriel?"

"the one and only"

"I thought you were in Spain?"

"nah just got back"

"I see"

"so what's up Cassie" I roll my yes

"I bought a house"

"okay I hope you have enough room for me"

"you want to live with me?"

"better you then Michael"

"I am adopting a baby" I added

"what!?" he yelled

"are you upset about it"

"hell no Cassie why didn't you tell me sooner, I am going to be an uncle"

I can hear him clapping

"Gabriel focus"

"sorry baby bro but I am just so excited for you"

I roll my eyes, more like he is excited for himself

"anyway if you like you may visit when I have the house all set up"

"okay bye Cassie"

he hangs up, I love him but he is most annoying out of my brothers, we almost complete opposites. My phone finally rings and it is Ruby this time

"Hey Castiel"

"hello Ruby"

"you sure you want to know the sex?"

"of course I do"

"it's a girl"

"really?" I say happily,

this is perfect, I come from an all male family.

"yep I will send another picture to you"

"do you want to name her?"

"no, I do nothing to harm this baby but I don't feel anything for it, I respect it but I don't love it"

"okay"

"after I write my exams next week I am done"

I smile

"I am happy for you"

"thank you Castiel I will talk to you later"

"goodbye Ruby"

So what do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
